Troypay Out Of The Blue
by TheForbiddenIceQueen
Summary: this is a oneshot of Troypay, the songs called 'Out Of The Blue' by Aly and AJ! Its awesome and i love it so i write theis story on it and its really good so please read! xxx


When something's pure  
how can people just say  
We're not meant to be  
And when something's true  
How can people just  
Keep me away from you

"Come on Troy, get away from the 'Mountain Lion'" Chad said, shooting Sharpay a dirt look and dragging Troy away from her.

When they were far away from her Chad pushed Troy up against the wall.

"Your not meant to be with Sharpay! Your meant to be with Gabriella…dude, just face it!" Chad hissed at him and Troy roughly pushed Chad away from him, as Chad suddenly turned away walking away from him, throwing a comment over his shoulder, "stay away from her!"

And when Chad had gone Troy collapsed to the floor, his head in his hands, what was he going to do? __

Suddenly I'm all alone  
Pushed away from nothing wrong  
don't you have the guts to say  
How you feel about me  


Sharpay ignored the tears pouring down her cheeks, mingling with the rain that was crashing down on her and Troy, "tell them Troy! Tell them how you feel about me! Don't you have the guts!?" Troy just stared at her as she carried on her rant.

"Troy is they love you they'll understand how much our love means to us!"

Troy shook his head, "I can't" he whispered as Sharpay collapsed to the floor, tears continuing to pour down her cheeks.

_  
Out of the blue  
they said we couldn't be together  
I have to get over you  
we've been given no choice,  
we have no voice  
Out of the blue_

"Sharpay stay away from him!" Ryan shouted at her, she stood up to him,

"We can do whatever we want to! Its our choice and its up to us, NOT YOU!" She spun round and rushed out the room, "if you can't accept us, then you don't love me" she whispered to Ryan and he did hear her…

Can't even call on the telephone  
don't even know if you're at home  
but to control just how we feel  
between you and I  
Not for one to steal

Sharpay looked at the telephone, it looked like it was taunting her but she knew she couldn't call him, she didn't even know if he was home, she didn't know because people were keeping them away from each other and it hurt, the pain was killing her inside, what gave them the right to decide there lives?

Suddenly I'm all alone  
Pushed away from nothing wrong  
don't you have the guts to say  
How you feel about me

"TELL ME!" Sharpay shrieked, ignoring the strange looks they were getting, she griped his shirt and started to shake him,

"TELL THEM YOU LOVE ME TROY! TELL ME!"

Out of the blue  
they said we couldn't be together  
I have to get over you  
we've been given no choice,  
we have no voice

Sharpay looked at her reflection she could see the tears pouring down her cheeks, she had to get over him, if he couldn't admit his true feelings about her then he wasn't worth it, no matter how much she loved him…

Just wanna hear what you've got to say  
Are you feeling the same  
'Cause I'm not okay  
Thought when we met there was something more  
But the others said no - they shut the door

"I'm Sharpay!" the bubbly blonde said, smiling at the tall brunette guy, "I'm Troy!" she smiled at him and gave a girlish giggle, she could feel the sparks flying between them, they were tremendous!

Out of the blue  
they said we couldn't be together  
I have to get over you  
We've been given no choice,  
we have no voice

"I'm sorry Sharpay" Troy whispered looking at a framed picture he had of Sharpay,

"I'm sorry and I'll show you the truth I'll show everyone!" he then stood up, dropping the picture on the bed as he grabbed his jacket and ran out of the room to the show Sharpay was starring in

Out of the blue  
We should have been together  
Don't wanna get over you  
When love makes a choice, it has a voice  
Out of the blue

"All I ever did was love you, but you treat me so cold!" Sharpay cried, wondering across the stage, that was her favourite line of the whole show and it seemed to be exactly like her and Troy. Speaking of Troy what the hell is he doing here!? Sharpay thought as Troy barged into the theatre, running up to the stage and Sharpay just stood frozen, bewildered as the whole of East High stared at them both up on the stage. Troy grabbed Sharpay's hand, "I DON'T CARE WHO KNOWS! I TROY BOLTEN LOVE THIS AMAZING BEAUTIFUL GIRL SHARPAY EVANS!" he shouted at the silent hall that erupted in gasps as, just as Troy planted a sweet, gentle kiss on Sharpay's shocked lips, he loved her to!


End file.
